Walking The Thin Line, Every Time
by WrittenCamera396
Summary: She loved him. He loved her. That was how the cycle went. 2 months, 2 weeks, and 2 days was all it took to have them running back towards the other. Then, she hated him and he hated her. It was just how it went.


**Walking The Thin Line, Every Time**

* * *

"**Love sees sharply, hatred sees even more sharp, but Jealousy sees the sharpest for it is love and hate at the same time." – **_**Arab Proverb**_

* * *

"I hate you." She said.

"You should." He said.

"You don't hate me?" She asked.

"Of course I hate you." He answered. It wasn't the first time the morning after was ruined by something like this. The heart shattering feeling that you receive when you realize that your perfect night had ended and you were stuck with the aftermath. Abigail Cameron rolled over to look at her aftermath.

He sighed. This always happened. Every time the tension deflated, she brought it back. Every time he thought he loved her, she brought back the hatred. Every time he saw her around Joe and all those other men before just brought on jealousy and that was when he loved her and hated her at the same time. If someone asked him his feelings for Abby Cameron, he would answer undecided. Every time.

~ 2 months later ~

"Wow, it surprises me what kind of help Rachel hires these days." Abby said. She saw him strut into the Grand Hall. Humph. Like she would let him show up, unannounced.

"Can it, Cameron. I am here on official CIA business." He replied.

"Ooohhh, you know my last name? Really? I thought we weren't ready for that yet. I figured we still referred to each other as 'him' and 'her'."

"Look, 'her', where is Rachel. We have business to discuss." He looked around for her, to find her talking to a staff member in the corner, but he pretended otherwise.

"She's busy. What's up?" Abby questioned. She knew he already saw her, but he stayed. To argue.

"Nothing that concerns a CoveOp's teacher." He bluntly replied.

"Funny, because you were a CoveOp's teacher, once, and I replaced you. Remember?" Abby remembered the kids' complaints about him.

"You know, Abigail, you can't always leave the past alone." He mysteriously replied. He didn't even know why he said it, but he couldn't take it back.

"What's that supposed to mean, tough guy?" Abby finally looked up at his face. Her heart cracked, and bruised. Bruises that will probably never heal this way.

"That you can't keep pretending that you don't love me." With that he walked towards Rachel Morgan, leaving Abigail Cameron stunned, for one of the first times.

~ 2 weeks later ~

Abby sat in her sister's office, knowing that Rachel wasn't there, knowing she shouldn't be there, but she still sat in silence and looked at the rain outside through the window.

He barged into Rachel's office.

"Rachel, I can't do this anymore!"

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing." Abby replied, without looking back at him. She knew he would be coming here again.

"Abigail, what are you doing here?"

"Breathing. Thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Who said I loved you?"

"I said: why **do** you love me."

"Where is Rachel?"

"Doing important Headmistress things. Why won't you answer the question?"

"Where are these 'Headmistress things' being held?"

"Somewhere in the mansion. You don't love me, do you?"

"I have to go find Rachel."

"I never pegged you to be the one to fall in love with two sisters. I always figured it would be Joe."

"I am not Joseph Solomon, Abigail."

"I know that."

"Then why do you compare me to him?"

"I don't know."

"I need to go find Rachel."

"I do love you Edward…" Abby whispered after Edward Townsend walked out the door. The thin line between love and hate was so complicated that even an experienced spy, such as herself, couldn't bear it.

~ 2 days later~

She was doing it again. He was doing it again. They were doing it again. Falling, that is. Falling into a perpetual abyss of love and hatred and jealousy, all mixed together. They would never cease to hate each other. They would never bear seeing one with another. They could never quit loving the other. Ever. But somehow, they couldn't love. They couldn't hate. They wouldn't stop being jealous. Not for longer than they always did: approximately 2 months, 2 weeks, and 2 days. The 3rd day is when the cycle would restart, refresh, renew, or whatever else they wanted to call it.

Their cycle was odd. Always off track, but somehow always on track. She loved him. He hated her. He loved her. She hated him. They loved each other. She hated him again. He hated her again. Then repeat. Damn, the cycle caught them again.

~ 1 day later ~

He showed up outside her room unannounced. She looked at him. He looked at her. The energy threw them together in a way that knew no bounds. He marched right in and sat down on the bed.

"Why do we always walk this line?"

"Because we're a part of a never ending love affair."

"Why can't I stay away from you?"

"Because you want me, Edward Townsend."

"Like you don't want me."

"Because we want each other."

"So then why aren't we kissing right now?"

"Because you're rambling."

"Then shut me up."

"Will do." Abigail Cameron kissed Edward Townsend once again. Letting her heart burst with joy and love that will always be there. Letting herself get caught up in the moment of being in love with someone. Letting herself enjoy, just this one night, that she will probably curse herself for in the morning.

Edward Townsend kissed her back. Letting him love a woman he hates. Letting him love a woman who has hurt him. Letting him love a woman he hates for hurting him. Letting him fall for another one of her stunts again. He let himself love, just for one more night. For one more hour. For one more minute. For one more second. For one more breath. For one more argument. For one more.

They both swore it would be the last time. But they knew it wouldn't.

"I love you." She said.

"You should." He said.

"So you don't love me?" She asked.

"Of course, I love you." He answered.

**The end**

_**For Now. **_

* * *

_**Review Please (: **_


End file.
